Catching The Train
by gatehead81
Summary: Sam/Jan FEMSLASH. Janet has long harboured feelings for Sam and is hesitant to act on them, but with a spoon and a little help from her friends maybe things will change? Femslash. Romance/Humour/Friendship. K Rated. Unedited.


**AN: Seem to be on Femslash rampage at the moment...enjoy and or review as is your whim. I can't be bothered with negative comments on this one, so pick your shuffle line as suits you.**

**And remember (as with most slash fics) it's AU so blah, blah, cannon, blah... now edited.**

**SUMMARY: Sam/Jan FEMSLASH. Janet has long harboured feelings for Sam and is hesitant to act on them, but with a spoon and a little help from her friends maybe things will change? Femslash. Romance/Humour/Friendship. K+ Rated. Unedited.**

* * *

CATCHING THE TRAIN

* * *

Janet decided that she would try again. Just last night she had talked herself out of attempting this very thing and had rationalised herself to sleep convinced that leaving things alone was for the best.

But that had been last night and now in the cold light of day, or warm sunlight of Jack O'Neill's back yard, with just a single beer in her gut, she just could not stick to her guns. It was impossible and so she now ventured forth with her small offering in her hands.

"Hi Sam." she started, smiling brightly and getting a brief bright grin in return.

"Janet! I thought you left already." Carter casually observed, favouring looking at her feet rather than her friend. She seemed surprised and slightly caught off guard by her sudden reappearance.

Janet's smile faded slightly. "N-no, not, not yet." she stammered. How could Sam have thought that she had left? She would never just leave, not at least without saying goodbye. "I'm still here...for now anyways." She would probably have to leave soon. What she was about to do was just stupid. Anyone with half a brain would know that this was neither the time nor the place for this but then it would seem that her half brain was denying all knowledge of such a thing as stupidity. She was compelled by her emotions and so it was that she found herself once again at the mercy of her own heart strings. She sighed, failing completely to keep it internal as she had intended.

Sam frowned slightly, she had not quite caught Janet's mumbled words and wondered what had the tiny doctor so off-beat. "You alright?" she asked, reaching out to trail a nail along the edge her friend's wrist. The single moment of contact was about as much as she could stand and it set her heart racing so she withdrew her hand.

Janet nodded silently and raised her head to once again look her friend in the face. God the blonde was beautiful! "I'm fine Sam. I was just inside that's all. Cassie, you know?"

Sam thought she knew, she thought she got it. The kid was still having nightmares and so she figured that the doctor had been indoors checking on the child who was tucked up in Jack O'Neill's spare room where she would be spending the night. "She asleep yet?" Sam asked, hoping to put the smaller woman at ease. She looked like she was about to crack in half and squash whatever it was concealing.

"Ah, yeah...just about." Janet shook her head in a genuine scowl. "Or maybe it's just a sugar induced coma. Honestly I told that man no more like a half a dozen times before he finally got the message!"

Sam smirked slightly. The Colonel had not, in fact, got the message. He had simply ran out of candy and chocolate to feed the girl. "He's just trying to be kind. Don't be too hard on him." Sam mitigated on her CO's behalf.

"Yeah well, too kind if you ask me." It was then that Janet remembered what was in her hand and realised that the conversation had actually fallen in a direction that would be useful towards her goal. "Actually, I searched the whole house and beyond looking for a dessert and this was all I could come up with. You like blue Jello, don't you?" Fraiser casually enquired. She knew fine well the blonde had a weakness for the stuff. Hell she had even managed to twist the canteen manager's arm into making sure that it was available on the base just to please her taller friend.

The first time Sam had ended up in her infirmary the Captain had complained that there was only red, green and orange. If they could get three colours why not get a fourth, she had complained. And Janet had made it so...just for her, she had made it so. There really wasn't anything she wouldn't do for her tall friend.

"Yeah, you know I do!" Sam enthused before letting her shoulders drop slightly. It was all the doctor could find, that meant there was no more and obviously her friend intended to eat it herself. Why else would she have brought a spoon.

"Well." Janet offered up, with mock hesitation. Her heart beat rapidly inside her chest, her breathing constricting slightly. "If you want it. I don't really mind."

"Really?" Sam asked, oblivious to the second spoon and what it could mean. "Are you sure?"

Janet could only nod hopefully as she tried her best to indicate that sharing a Jello cup was only one of the things she was willing to share with Sam Carter. There were so many other things...so, so many things!

"Oh Janet, you really are a star, you know that?" Sam faltered for a moment, her features flickering as though something had bitten her. Next thing Janet knew she had snatched the cup out of her hands and took off out across the yard without even a thank you on her lips.

Shocked by the abrupt theft and even more abrupt departure Janet blinked a few times and stared off after her friend. It was only after she disappeared in through the back door that she heaved out a immensely disappointed sigh and dropped back to sit on the edge of the table. "Smooth Janet." she murmured to herself and tapped the plastic spoons against her manicured thumb nail. "Share. You should have used the word share, not have." she audibly berated herself and allowed the troubling thought that Sam's ready departure had hurt her more than was merited and seemed to confirm the suspicion that she was not interested. The thought quickly crowded out every other instinctual protest that was in her mind. Frustrated beyond belief she chucked the spoons, snatched up the beer on the table, unscrewed the cap and tossed it angrily.

"You know, I've learned a thing or two about Carter in my time."

It was Jack's voice, right in her ear and it made her jump and spin around almost dropping the beer. "Colonel, Sir! You startled me."

Jack had the grace to look slightly uncomfortable at that. "Sorry Doc. But as I was saying, Carter..." he trailed off.

"What about her?" Janet asked, trepidation filling her voice, swamping out the anger. How much of that last exchange had he witnessed? Just how close to toast was her career now. So not the place. She reminded herself, frowning hard at her own feet. The Colonel's back yard. So, so not the place to come on to your female, military, best friend.

Jack stuffed his hands deep into his pockets. It was about time someone helped those two out and saying as how it was always Janet that he saw making the effort and failing he decided it was time to lay things out a little clearer for her. "She doesn't see it. She never does."

"Sir?" Janet asked, her head snapping back up to meet his eyes.

"You're being too subtle Doc." He reached out and picked up the discarded spoons. "Your little trick with the double spoons was very clever and all but she totally clueless about stuff like that." He handed one piece of plastic over to the smaller woman.

Janet felt her mouth go completely dry and she tried her best to deny the obvious nature of the Colonel's words. "I, ah...I don't." The bottle made its way onto the very edge of the table before she dropped it.

"Aw, relax Doc. It's okay. So you've got the hots for Carter...who doesn't? I mean come on!"

Janet's face flushed scarlet and the plastic spoon snapped in two in her hands. Nothing, she could say nothing to that one. Or hide the fact that it was true.

Jack continued to talk, trying his best, in a now somewhat awkward manner to ease Janet Fraiser's obvious embarrassment. Maybe he was the one who needed to learn to be more subtle? "I wouldn't have bothered saying anything except for the fact that you might actually be in with a shout there. You should try again."

Janet blinked before dragging her eyes back up and shaking her head slightly. Was she hearing things? Was Jack O'Neill actually encouraging her to continue with her pursuit of his 2IC? "Sir?" she once again asked, her voice a strangled whisper now.

"You heard me Janet. She likes you too. Be more direct, just ask her straight out." He shrugged. "If you'll pardon the pun." He grinned crookedly at her.

Janet's dark brown eyes flashed with hope, she swallowed hard before forcing a tempered edge into her voice. "How do you know Sir? That...that she likes me."

Jack's crooked smile turned into a massively self-conscious grimace and whilst his hand raked the back of his neck, his eyes raked over the lawn, the trees, the overhead cables and finally settled on the chimney pot. "She ah, she talks in her sleep. She ah, talks a lot!" he admitted sheepishly, his eye finally and seriously coming back to meet hers in a solemn gaze. "And, to tell truth Doc, if it were me. I would not hesitate. I would not hesitate for one single second! Because quite frankly if her reality is anything like her imagination...well then you and her would...you really, really would...ya know..."

Janet tracked the suggestive gesturing that his hands were making and she noted the faintly pink hue that his skin had taken on and she once again flushed. "Thank you Sir." she interrupted. "I think I get the picture." She cleared her throat. "Maybe I will. Try to talk to her again that is..."

"Yeah." Jack breathed out. "You really should. Like seriously. Don't drink anymore of that beer. Drive her home or something Doc. And don't be..."

"Subtle. Yeah I heard you Colonel." Almost instantly she moved to do exactly what he had said. "Oh and Jack?"

"Yeah?" the man said, wondering what on Earth the woman was lingering for.

"Thank you. I really mean it. For, for...understanding." she alluded.

Jack just smiled. "Oh come on Doc. It's almost the 21st Century. Besides, if you two do hook up she might just be in a better mood. She's been sullen for weeks now."

Janet's eyebrows flicked up at that. She knew Sam had been a little down lately but she had put it down to the whole Hansen incident and figured the blonde would get over it. That was another reason why she had decided not to try picking things up again but now that Jack had said 'weeks' she could pinpoint exactly the event that had changed Sam's mood.

It had happened the night that she had stayed over to help Cassie out with her science project. Astronomy was the topic and who was better equipped to help out the kid than the smartest astrophysicist on the planet?

Cassie had built her model and had gone to bed and Sam had remained out on the deck for a long time looking up at the stars. Eventually Janet had plucked up the courage to go join her and had made her first stumbling attempts to see if the blonde had any interest in anything other than friendship. "Are you happy being single Sam?" she had asked her and the Captain had nodded, citing that she was too busy to be bothered with romantic pursuits.

"And besides." she had said. "I have everything I want right here."

"Oh." Janet had said, sounding more than a little disappointed, assuming that Sam meant the array of stars that filled the night sky. How could anyone, especially someone like her compete with that?

Janet snorted where she stood on the lawn, it seems she too was somewhat oblivious to subtleties. In her own hurt and confusion over the first half of Sam's sentence she had completely overlooked the second and more important half. In fact, she had turned Sam down flat when the woman invited her to sit out on the deck with her and watch for the late moon rising. Then she had got called into The Mountain in the middle of the night, leaving an alarm clock and a note that explained nothing beside the blonde's bed. How that must have made her feel?

"God!" Janet muttered, capturing O'Neill's curiosity.

"What?" he asked, cocking his head to one side.

"I just realised that I am just as bad at this as she is. If you'll excuse me Jack I've got to go do damage control before this all falls apart completely."

Jack made a swift shooing motion. "Go, go. Do damage control, whatever. And Janet?"

She shot an impatient look back over her shoulder.

"Good luck!" Jack shouted, overly loud across the distance and she winced as she noticed Teal'c looking with interest in their direction. Hurriedly she continued on towards the house.

* * *

Sam had made it into the house and instantly fell back against the door frame, banging her head off it a few times. "Well that was rude." she chastised herself before looking down at the Jello cup in her hands. She had not meant to bolt off like that it was just that when she had called Janet a star it had reminded her of that night that she had read things so spectacularly wrong that it had left her tied up in knots. She was still tied up in knots and knew that Janet would be able to read her emotions on her face. That was why she had bolted. She had taken the cup, because she couldn't very well leave it and had disappeared.

She sighed, shrugged slightly and pushed off the door frame. Not that it mattered all that much anyhow. Her friend wasn't interested in her. For a while she had allowed herself to entertain the notion that there might be something there but apparently not. There was the whole ex-husband thing for a start. Then there was the not so subtle invite to watch the moon come up. Damn it she should have known better! I mean jeez! She had obviously frightened hell out of her friend that night as Janet could not get off the deck quick enough and had even left to go into The Mountain early before she got up the next day.

The note had some kind of poor excuse scribble upon it and contained half legible breakfast and lunch instruction for the kid.

"Needed in Mountain...something, something, something...Cassie...lunch...fridge. Up before 7.30." was all she could make out the rest was just a scrawl with the letter J trailing sideways at the end. It lead Sam to the conclusion that she had forced Janet to literally run away and hide. It was almost a week before they saw each other again. Man she sure could be dumb sometimes, she had almost screwed up their friendship. Luckily Janet seemed to have chosen to completely ignore the event and though that hurt like hell it was for the best.

After that day Sam had resolved to box up her feelings for the strikingly beautiful and competent doctor and concentrate only on her job. That had worked for all of about ten seconds and as a result of her continued effort not to think about the Doc she was experiencing some pretty intense dreams. Dreams that she was glad no-one knew about. The awkward thing was that they tended to happen only when she was off-world or had not seen Janet for a day or two. If any of her team or Hammond had even the slightest inkling what was going on inside her mind a dishonourable discharge would hit her so fast that even the skidding of her boots would not slow her down.

But Janet was just so worth it! Janet Fraiser was quite possibly the only person on the planet who could persuade Sam to take a risk like that. The tiny doctor was just so perfect in every way imaginable that Sam knew she had fallen very deeply in love very quickly. She would gladly give up the stars for Janet Fraiser. She really was that perfect. Perfect in every respect apart from one. She was straight.

Sam picked at the corner of the Jello cup before setting it down on the table. She did not even want it now. Sighing she felt herself drifting down into yet another full-on moping session. She would just have to get a grip, she chastised.

"You know, given that you took it from her the very least you could do is eat it Sam." Daniel Jackson observed from his place in the opposite doorway.

"Oh hi Daniel, I didn't even see you there."

"Yeah I know. You seem to be a tad distracted."

Sam pulled a vaguely sour face. Distracted, that was certainly one word for it. Miserable was another, utterly, utterly miserable in fact.

"And you're right. It was rude." Daniel admonished, knowing it would make her look up at him.

Carter's eyes burned as she stared into her friend who was making his way across the room. "What's it got to-"

"She had another spoon you know." Daniel observed, cutting off the beginnings of Sam's angry response. "I think the whole idea was to share the thing with you rather than have you run off with it."

Sam's eyebrow flickered and she glanced out at the doctor who was now engaged in conversation with her CO. "Why would she want to do that?" she grumbled, not really seeing the point of Daniel's efforts.

Doctor Jackson pushed the glasses further up his nose. Well that was obvious...wasn't it? "Ah, because she likes you!" he stated, barely managing to keep the 'duh' out of his tone. "And I know you like her, so what's the problem?" he asked, refusing to beat about the bush. These two had been dancing around each other for long enough. Hell even Cassie had cottoned on to the underlying tension.

"Why don't they just kiss already." she had asked him earlier that week and so he had found himself haltingly explaining his sketchy understanding of 'Don't Ask, Don't Tell' to an eleven year old alien child. "That's just stupid." she had told him and he found himself unable to do anything other than agree entirely.

Sam watched her friend for a moment, reading his features, trying to decide if she should take him seriously or not. Daniel had a quirky sense of humour sometimes and she was not sure if this was one of those times when he was unaware of how close to the mark he actually was with his off-hand joke. No, he was serious she decided. "Of course I like her Daniel. I wouldn't be her friend if I didn't." Sam did not quite feel ready to out herself just yet and so she kept her affirmative as ambiguous as possible.

Jackson simply rolled his eyes. "Don't play dumb Sam, you're not very good at it and besides it doesn't suit you."

Sam frowned and suddenly found the corner of her nail quite fascinating.

When the tall blonde refused to speak Daniel stepped in even closer to her. "Look, I'm sorry Sam. I know that you are scared and you're a military officer and all but I really don't think you should let this pass you by. Janet's a beautiful woman and I think the two of you would be very good together." he tried.

"I know she is beautiful Daniel." Sam admitted quietly. "And we probably would be, it would be great to try."

"Bu-ut?"

"But she's not interested."

Daniel felt his mouth fall open slightly. How could Sam possibly believe that? "Really? She's not? Why then did she go all the way down to the store just now then to buy you this?" He picked up the Jello cup.

Sam froze for a second. "What?" she asked, gazing at the blue item in his hands.

Daniel shoved the cup under her nose. "She went down to the 7-11 just before it closed and got this for you. I know because I went with her to get more beer for Jack. She tried to hide it in her pocket but I saw it and she blushed Sam. She actually blushed. I mean I never said anything to her but who else would she have been buying it for?"

"She told me she was inside checking on Cassie." Sam squeaked, completely blindsided by the simple kindness of the doctor's gesture.

"She did that too Sam. She wasn't lying to you. But she was hardly likely to tell you where she got that from now was she?"

Sam shook her head. "No, I guess not." Man she felt terrible...truly, truly awful. Her legs would no longer hold her up and she slumped down into the vacant stool near the counter.

Daniel rubbed her arm sympathetically. "Don't feel bad Sam, you weren't to know."

"Still." she whispered, her voice so low Daniel could barely hear her.

"The question is, what are you going to do about it now?"

Sam bit back on the tears that were threatening to spill. "Now that I've screwed this up completely don't you mean?"

A pair of overly bright eyes peeled upwards gazing helplessly into his own. The anguish he saw there stole his breath away. "Nothing is screwed up Sam." He assured her gently. "Believe me, she still very much wants her chance. Why do you think she keeps trying?"

"Keeps trying, what do you mean?" Sam's eyes locked with that of her friend.

Daniel bit back on the frustration, doing everything he could to keep his tone light. "Come on now Sam, why do you think she keeps inviting you round. 'Hey, you want to go to dinner Sam?' 'Cassie needs help with a project.' 'I don't think I can drink this bottle of wine alone.' 'Wanna walk me to my porch?' It's all pretty obvious really Sam. It just seems like you don't want to see it. But knock her back once too often and she's not going to be able to withstand it. Even the mighty Doc Faiser's gotta have her limits."

Suddenly it was as if a light had turned on and a half a dozen other incidents popped into her mind. Like the 'I'm afraid.' incident when she was off-world for the first time. Janet hadn't been afraid, she had just used the words in order to lie close to her, to allow Sam to be the one to wrap her arms around in the darkness and hold her tight the whole night long. It was the morning after that that Sam realised she was in too deep, that she loved the other woman, plain and simple. "God...what am I going to do Daniel?"

Jackson smiled. "Make it right Sam. In fact here comes your opportunity right now."

"What?" Sam shot to her feet.

"Here she comes now. Take these."

Sam automatically accepted the two spoons that Daniel had hauled out of the drawer and stared first at them, then at her friend and then out through the glass screen door. Panic rose up and threatened to consume her. "I can't do this!" she squawked and tried her best not to instantly hyperventilate.

Daniel grinned slightly and moved off clearly with the intention of exiting just as Janet entered. "Of course you can Sam."

"No, please. Don't leave me!" Sam actively panicked.

"Sorry Sam, not hanging around to play third wheel or gooseberry, you are on your own. Just talk to her Sam. Don't doubt yourself. Just rip the band aid off, ask her out. She won't say no. I promise."

"How do you know that?" Sam asked desperately, she could see his self-assurance shining through. "What if it's too late?"

Daniel just smiled and pointed at the Jello before shrugging and turning to feign surprise as he bumped into the doctor as she opened the door. "Oops, sorry Janet didn't see you there. Is Jack still out there, I don't know what he did with the beer."

"What? Ah, yeah, sure, he's there."

"Cool, thanks." and the man was gone.

Janet stood for a moment after the door had once again shut and looked across the room at her friend. "Hi." she eventually said.

"Hi." Sam responded before glancing down at her hands. The spoons and the memory of Janet's gesture gave her a small boost of confidence, she could do this. "Look Janet, about earlier." she started but at the same time Janet was speaking.

"Sam I just wanted to. You go."

"No you go."

Neither of them went and the room filled with an awkward, heavy silence. Dual stolen glances found eyes meeting and cheeks slightly flushed.

Laughter eventually broke the tension as Janet chuckled in a slightly manic way. "Boy!" she said. "Are we both good at this!"

Sam smiled, relaxing just a fraction. "Here." she agreed holding up the spoon. "Wanna help me?" she asked bringing the cup forward two steps.

Janet closed the gap and took the spoon from the taller woman. Silently she watched as Sam struggled to peel the dessert open. "Here, let me." she offered gently as Sam's nervousness clearly began to get the better of her.

Sam relinquished her prize and watched as Janet opened the top with ease. "I figured the least I could do was let you have some. Especially now that I know you went out specifically to get it for me."

Janet's skin coloured slightly as she avoided looking into her friend's eyes. "He shouldn't have told you that."

Her voice was so heightened with self-conscious awareness that Sam felt her own heart skitter in response. Tucking a finger under Janet's chin Sam turned her face upwards, making deep brown eyes meet curious blue. "Well I'm really glad he did. It's probably the sweetest, kindest thing anyone has ever done for me." Sam whispered, her words thick with genuine emotion.

Janet tried to dismiss the sentiment. "It's only Jello Sam."

"Uh-uh. It's not. It was a gift, a bridge and I was too stupid to see it for what it was. Sometimes I think a freight train could run over me and I would not even notice. I'm sorry Janet, that must have hurt."

Janet could not deny the words but neither did she want to confirm them and hurt Sam in return. "But you see it now...don't you?" she barely dared to breathe.

Sam smiled fractionally and nodded, once again forcing the doctor to lift her head. "I see it now." she confirmed and then bravely pushed on. "It's actually really romantic Janet."

"Romantic, really?" Janet squeezed out before choosing not to get too caught up in the sentiment, she had something she wanted to say first. "And I'm sorry too. The other week you invited me to watch the moon rise and that was more than just little romantic and I refused. I didn't even get it. So you see, we all have our freight trains Sam."

Carter laughed at that. "Oh, that is so true! Like being afraid off-world when really you're not?" she hinted and Janet could no longer hold her eye. Sam laughed into the confirmation. "God, how could I have missed that one? Maybe we should just give up on all this."

Janet's features instantly fell. "Oh." She whispered as tears pricked the back of her eyes and it became crushingly hard to breathe. "I thought."

"No, no, no, no!" Sam immediately soothed, taking Janet's face in both her hands. "I don't mean it like that. God, no Janet. What I mean is. Would you like to...ah. Would you ever consider...what I mean to say is..."

Janet giggled slightly as Sam's babbling words became nothing but incoherent mumbling. "Yes Sam I would." she told her. "More than anything else in the world. In fact, why don't I drive you home and we can...talk?"

"Talk, yeah. That might be a plan." The blonde had yet to let go of her face, her touch swiftly turning into an unconscious caress.

Janet, knowing that it was finally time, made just the slightest move forward to kiss Sam but arrested the movement almost instantly in favour of a tension filled intake of breath.

"What, what is it?" Sam urged, sensing something new and totally different in her friend who had suddenly just become her would be lover.

Janet closed her eyes and scrubbed a hand over her face. "They are both staring at us aren't they?" she asked, watching a blonde eyebrow quirk up.

"Who?" Sam asked but instantly figured it out. Her eyes tore up and out through the glass. "Oh yeah, they're staring...all three of them in fact. And looking mighty damned pleased with themselves I've got to add!"

"Well." Janet spoke incredulously. "I don't know about you Samantha but I don't particularly feel like being the floor show for this evening. What say you and I get the hell out of here?"

"Good plan Janet, I'll just grab my jacket."

"Screw your jacket, you can get it tomorrow. Just grab that Jello and let's go."

Sam instantly agreed, snatched the Jello up off the table and tugged Janet out into the hallway, headed for the door.

She didn't get that far. Janet Fraiser pulled her back as soon as they were clear of the kitchen and laid a searingly passionate kiss upon her lips. "Damn that's better." she raggedly told the taller blonde when they finally separated.

"Too right it is." Sam agreed, once again closing the gap this time forcing her tongue passed the barrier of Janet's lips to taste the full flavour of the smaller woman's mouth.

"Mmmmhh." Janet protested mildly and broke the contact. "One small thing before we go any further Sam. I was just wondering. Would you do me the honour of going out on a date with me?"

Sam's jaw dropped slightly before she started to laugh. "Oh Janet, I think at this stage we can skip the date and just go straight to coffee. This is me inviting you in." she purred suggestively.

"Well good. But first we have to make it back to your place...right?"

"Right." Sam agreed, not moving any further than back down onto the brunette's lips.

Their embrace instantly became infinitely more heated as the moaning and searching began to grow bolder. Janet untucked Sam's shirt and Sam in turn hauled Janet's t-shirt out of the tight confines of her jeans. They probably would have ended up making love right there on the floor had it not been for the loud guffawing laughter coming in through the back door of the house.

"I told you they liked each other!" Jack O'Neill announced as he entered the house.

"And I agreed with you." Jackson added

"As did I." Came Teal'c's dulcet tones. "I am most glad that you were able to persuade them to see their folly."

"Yeah it was so totally worth it. They are going to be so happy together." Daniel chirped.

"It's just a shame we didn't get to see them make out. That would have been hot!"

"Ja-ack!" Daniel protested.

"Oh come on!"

There was a brief silence. "Yeah okay, you're right it would have been."

"Indeed. Perhaps that opportunity will avail of itself in the future?"

The front door now opened the two lovers listened for a moment longer each sporting a knowing scowl. Silently Sam gained Janet's attention signalling that they should go. Janet nodded, leaning close to steal a single chaste kiss. "Let's make sure that opportunity never avails itself in front of them shall we?"

"Deal." Sam agreed and carefully closed the door back onto its latch.

As the car started up a drove off down the street Cassandra Fraiser smiled to herself and crept back to her bed in her Uncle Jack's spare room. It was perfect she decided. Both her Mommies had finally just went on ahead and kissed. They were officially a family now and that was all that she had ever wanted.

End.

* * *

**AN: Seriously people, my writing is in freefall crisis at the mo. Any advice/thoughts would be appreciated. 7 months of indecisive nail-nibbling :(**


End file.
